by_steel_and_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikael Asterius
Mikael Asterius, otherwise known as Mikael Andronikus, was the Praetor of House Andronikus. Mikael's big secret is that he is actually the surviving son of Edgard "the Mad" Asterius, and the last member of the exiled House Asterius. He managed to keep this secret until his public declaration for the Thanehood of Blackwall in 546 ACR. He was the main aggressor in the Battle for Stoneshade, a failed coup attempt. Mikael Asterius is an important non-player character and primary main antagonist in The Crimson Mountains campaign. Mikael was known as the bastard brother-in-law of Thaness Rana Andronikus, where he controlled Castle Severis from behind the scenes. A very rich man, Asterius had shares in various brothels, casinos, and mercenary companies, making him the secret money-man at the center of Targe's debauchery. His relationship with the powerful mercenary company, the Sons of Aquinas, made him an intimidating military presence, and he mobilized various mercenary forces for his failed coup of Blackwall. Description Mikael is a very charismatic and rich man, with a keen sense for business. He shows an exceptional taste for wine, which he has a great passion for, but never drinks to get drunk. He is also a great schemer and strategist, having layed out an elaborate and risky plan to weaken Blackwall, including orchestrating the assassination of Thane Kain Kallistratos without being discovered., and working in secret with The Condor. Physically, he is a man of medium stature who wears a handsome beard and medium-length hair, which he keeps styled. He also shows a penchant for jewelry and finery, often wearing bold red robes, earrings, rings, and necklaces of gold and silver. History In the War of the Three Thanes, Mikael was just a baby. His father, Baron Edgard Asterius of Hastreau, declared his brother Tomas Asterius as the Thane of Blackwall after the assassination of Thane Gerald Straton and his heirs. This triggered a war with Gerald's brother, Baron Lukas Straton, and later, King Basilius' choice to rule Blackwall, Imperator Nilos Kallistratos. Right before the siege of Hastreau, Edgard Asterius arranged for his last surviving son to be sent to Targe and put under the care of allies in House Andronikus. Edgard was killed soon after and House Asterius was exiled from Blackwall. In Targe, Mikael was introduced as Thane Andronikus' bastard child. Upon coming of age, Mikael was legitimized as Mikael Andronikus. Thereafter, he thrived in Targe where he became a rich economist and investor, building an empire and reaping the rewards. He became Praetor of the House under Thane Darion Andronikus, and while the Thane wasted away on booze and gambling, ruled the city from behind the scenes. Later, Mikael hatched a long-term conspiracy to get revenge on House Kallistratos, bring back House Asterius, and take Blackwall Hold for his bloodline. Conspiracy and Coup Attempt Mikael Asterius began a long-term plan to take Blackwall hold by force by investing heavily in the creation of the Sons of Aquinas. The SOA quickly grew to be one of the biggest mercenary companies in the world with immense military might. With Mikael as a primary shareholder, they could be called upon as a massive private army when needed. Mikael also invested in Whitewater Security Co., which he utilized as a front for Sela Petrae research and explosive development. Asterius' most risky plan involved business with The Condor, a mercenary who combined multiple barbarian clans behind her command. Utilizing this relationship, Asterius offered the Condor and her people a great deal of gold in return for attacking House Straton and House Mason mines in the Blackwall Mountains. As part of the deal, Asterius supplied the Condor's troops with Straton Steel weapons, as purchased through Whitewater Security. By disrupting the Blackwall steel trade, he hoped to weaken there economy, and therefore their abilities to defend themselves. He also utilized the Condor and her troops to mine for Sela Petrae, and return the mineral to Whitewater Security for processing. Thane Kain Kallistratos II hired the Sons of Aquinas to combat the barbarians, falling right into Asterius' plans, as he made a return off investment by combating the very barbarians he hired at a better price. Another aspect of the plan was the assassination of Thane Kain Kallistratos II, causing rule to fall into the hands of the recently come-of-age Nilos Kallistratos II, hoping this would lead to turmoil and less support from House Kallistratos' vassals. He arranged for the arming of an insane Yurican man with a firearm to kill the Thane, which surprisingly succeeded without hitch or detection. However, Thane Nilos proved more challenging an opponent than Asterius anticipated. With the creation of the Crimson Mountain Company, Nilos created a formidable army to defend the city of Stoneshade from siege. He also managed to maintain more support from vassals than expected. Only Baron Bryen Straton chose to support Asterius' claim. However, even the Straton forces would not fight on Asterius' behalf, as Darius Straton remained loyal to Thane Nilos and poisoned his brother Bryen, gaining control of the Straton forces to fight in the name of the Thane. In the end, Mikael Asterius marched for the Battle for Stoneshade alongside the Sons of Aquinas, Whitewater Security explosive artillery, and other combined mercenary forces. However, Asterius came up short in the battle after House Straton's change of plans, a superior defense by the Thane, and a walk-out by Colonel Rhys Sighard of the SOA. Activities in The Crimson Mountains TBA Category:House Asterius Category:House Andronikus Category:Nobles Category:Mercenaries